The Hogwarts Pranksters
by DaughterofTheHuntress
Summary: Join two sets of prankster twins! Fred and George meet their match when they find twin sisters who will do anything for a good prank. They meet some more pranksters and start a group! Go throughout the years with Fred and George, and Lexi and Lila as they stir up some trouble at Hogwarts. Promises for drama, comedy, and romance! Includes trips to the muggle world. Up to year 4!
1. Chapter 1

~*First Year*~

"Lexi Mason!" Professor McGonagall called. Lexi nervously walked up to be sorted. She sat down on the stool and waited for the hat to be put on her head. Professor McGonagall did so and she heard the hat in her head.

"Ah interesting," it said,"Quite the pranksters you and your twin are. You're cunning, but I don't think you fit the Slytherins." She breathed out in relief.

"Smart and loyal too. You're very brave and reckless though, so I would say... "Gryffindor!" It shouted and Lexi happily walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Lila Mason!" Lila walked to the stool. People looked back and forth between them. They were identical twins. They both had long, wavy, dirty blond hair and navy eyes. Lexi's hair was in a side braid and Lila's was down in waves. They tried to do things where they looked differently, but people still got them confused.

The hat was on Lila's head a little while then it shouted,"Gryffindor!" Lexi smiled. Lila took a seat next to her.

"Long time, no see." They both said simultaneously. They laughed.

"Fred Weasley!" They heard. They turned their attention to the front and saw a boy walk up to the stool without a care in the world. He had fiery red hair and bright blue eyes. The hat had barely touched his head when it said,"Gryffindor!" He smiled and walked to their table. He sat across from Lexi. He turned his attention back to the front.

"George Weasley!" A boy who looked exactly like Fred walked up to the stool and was sorted into Gryffindor as well. He sat beside his brother.

"Twins?" All four asked at the same time, looking at each other. They all burst out laughing.

"What do you guys like to do?" Lila asked them.

"Pranks." They said simultaneously. Lexi and Lila nearly choked. They widened their eyes.

"Ditto." They said laughing. All laughed again.

"Let's stir stuff up, shall we?" George asked. They all got mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Definitely." Fred, Lila, and Lexi answered.

"Beware, Hogwarts!" Lexi said smiling wickedly. Fred laughed.

~*FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL*~

The four had spent most of their week planning pranks. Lila and Lexi had put their foot down at one point and made the boys do their schoolwork. Lexi helped Fred and Lila helped George. Other people were joining their group of friends.

The boys had met Lee Jordan, who was more than willing to pull pranks. The girls met Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. They were a little less willing to pull pranks, but did enjoy a good prank.

Lee was a little shorter than Fred and George, who were tall, and Lee had chocolate colored skin and dread locks.

Angelina also had chocolate colored skin. She was really athletic and was way taller than any of the other girls. She was almost as tall as Fred and George. She had warm brown eyes and a nice smile. She was pretty.

Katie was the shortest. She was at Lila and Lexi's chins in height. Lila and Lexi were at Fred and George's shoulders in height. Katie had curly golden-blond hair and pale blue eyes. She was very pretty. Everyone in the group was athletic, but Lee and Lila prefer to just observe the games.

They spent most of their time together. The girls tried to get the boys to do their work, but they were constantly playing. On Halloween they played a huge prank on all of Gryffindor. They moaned and splattered fake blood all over the carpets. For Christmas everyone went home. They had a blast the rest of the year after. The girls made the guys study for exams. When they came everyone felt decent about their grades. The year had been great and they were sad to say goodbye, but promised to have a huge prank when they got back.

~*FlGLFLGLFLFLGL*~

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**I don't own Harry Potter! **

**Review!**


	2. Second Year

~*Second Year*~

~*Lila*~

Lila had an awesome summer, but was excited to get back to Hogwarts and see her friends. She had grown three inches taller and had gotten bangs. Lexi didn't though. She had gotten the braces she had

previously worn off, and her teeth were perfectly straight.

She knew it was going to be an awesome year at Hogwarts.

~*Lexi*~

Lexi was excited to get back to Hogwarts. She was a little miffed at her sister's height because she only grew one inch. Lexi had also developed an interest in hairstyling. She had been curling her hair in big curls and she got brown dyed under her blond. She liked the look of the brown curled over the blond. It looked nice. She had also learned to be a little more fashionable. For the train she was dressed in black skinny jeans and a flowery, ruffled top. She had put on a light gray sweater too. She and her sister had walked out of their rooms at the same time.

Lexi rolled her eyes at what Lila was wearing. She was wearing gray sweat pants and a red t-shirt. Lila saw her looking and shrugged. They smiled and linked arms as they walked out to the car, and saw that their stuff was packed in.

~*George*~

George was hastily packing last minute stuff. He remembered to pack his favorite Zonko's products. Fred was looking at him with an amused expression."What are you looking at?" He asked.

"You look funny." He said simply. George rolled his eyes. When he was done packing they headed downstairs.

"What took you so long?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Everyone had already been ready for breakfast and was sitting down at the table. They blushed.

"George had to pack last minute things." Fred said.

"I know you only packed early because you thought you could get to Lexi faster that way." George said smirking. Fred blushed scarlet.

"Fred has a crush!" Ginny squeaked. Everyone laughed and turned to Fred.

"Is it true? Do you have a little crush?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Fred blushed deeper.

"Yeah he does!" George teased.

"What? Like you think I don't notice you looking at Katie every two seconds." Fred said haughtily. George blushed.

"He has a crush too?" Mrs. Weasley asked smiling.

"We don't have crushes!" They protested.

"Whatever guys your secret is out." Ron said. Everyone laughed again.

~*Fred*~

Fred was embarrassed. He was mad at George. Only a little, though. He and George both grew two inches. They had tried to sharpen their quidditch skills over the summer for tryouts. He was looking forward to another year at Hogwarts.

~*Lee*~

Lee was looking forward to Hogwarts. He couldn't wait to get to tryout to be commentator. He had grown two inches and cut his hair. He was anxious to get on the train and get to Hogwarts.

~*Angelina*~

Angelina was excited. She was trying out for the quidditch team. She had been training a lot over the summer. She had practiced quidditch and had run everyday. She was a little sad that she didn't grow over the summer. She had started to care a little more about her appearance as well. She has been straightening her frizzy hair everyday to where it was sleek and shiny. She had been adding touches of mascara to her eyelashes as well.

She was excited to see her friends at Hogwarts.

~*Katie*~

Katie had grown! Only two inches, but still! She was still really small. She only weighed a little under 80lbs. She had been training for quidditch. She had moved to a new home. She also found out it was only two houses down from the Burrow. They had moved in only the day before and had been packing. Katie's mum had taken her shopping and she decided to wear one of her newest outfits. It was a pair of white skinny jeans and a red blouse with little white polka dots. She also wore top-siders. She pulled her curls in a cute high ponytail, and a white, stretchy, and wide headband. She was excited that she was tanner too.

She grabbed her really heavy trunk, and pulled it down the stairs. She ended up tripping on the last step, and rolled ungracefully down. Her parents rushed over.

"I'm okay!" She said cheerfully. She stood up and brushed herself off. She straightened her ponytail and her clothes and walked out the door.

~*FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGLFLGLFLGLFL*~

The seven friends all boarded the train and Lexi and Lila found a compartment at the back, and waited for their friends. Angelina got there first and everyone did a double take. Angelina squealed about how she loved their hair. Lexi and Lila complimented her too. Lee got there next and said that he was honored to be in the presence of such beautiful ladies, which made them all blush.

Fred and George were there next. George looked at everyone and held his thumbs up. Fred looked at everyone with wide eyes and George had to wave a hand in front of his face to get him to snap out of it. Then Fred laughed. He said sorry and that they overwhelm him with their beauty. Lee said thanks and batted his eyelashes, causing everyone to laugh. They were laughing so hard, and didn't notice when Katie walked in.

"What's so funny?" She asked. Everyone looked up. The girls squealed about how their friends all looked great. Fred had to wave his hand in front of George's face too.

"You're drooling." He whispered, smirking. George swatted him on the back of the head. Fred rubbed his head.

They played Exploding Snap, until the trolley lady showed up. Fred and George couldn't get anything, since they didn't have much money. Angelina on the other hand got chocolate frogs and Every Flavor Beans. Katie got several sugar quills, and Lee got a new candy called Sparky Caramels. They were little caramel bits that popped in your mouth(like pop rocks) He said they were awesome. Lila and Lexi each got two boxes of Every Flavor Beans and about 20 sugar quills. They each gave a twin a box and ten sugar quills.

~*FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL*~

They were enjoying themselves a lot at Hogwarts their second year. Too soon it was Christmas, and everyone was leaving. Katie was smiling, because right when she got home she gave her parents a big hug. Then two weeks later she said that she just found out that they lived only two houses down from the Burrow, and she wanted to see the twins' reactions. They let her go. Lexi had come over that day too, and Lila hadn't because she had a rugby game.

She walked slowly towards the Burrow. It was taller than it was wide, and it was very lopsided. It looked like it could fall any minute. She assumed it was charmed so it wouldn't. She walked up to the front door and knocked. The door opened a few seconds later to a short, plump woman with red hair. She assumed it was Mrs. Weasley."Can I help you?" She asked. Lexi had hidden beside her, out of sight. She was lucky Mrs. Weasley left the door open.

Katie smiled,"Yes, could I speak to Fred and George?" She asked. Mrs. Weasley nodded and let her in. She walked through the door and she loved how cozy the house felt.

"Fred and George! Come down here!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. The boys walked down the stairs grumbling. Then they spotted Katie and their mouths dropped.

"Katie!" The yelled. Fred got to her first and squeezed her nearly to death. The rest of the family came down, thanks to Fred and George's yelling. When Fred finally let her breathe, George got his turn. He squeezed her too, and Fred wolf-whistled. George and Katie's faces turned red, and realization dawned on the family's faces, when they realized this was the girl George supposedly had a crush on.

"Hey guys!" She said,"I just moved in two houses down."

They looked excited."Thats great! You could come over whenever." Fred said. She nodded.

"Lexi is here too." She said and Lexi jumped through the door, with a 'ta da!' pose. George hugged her and when Fred hugged her Katie and George glanced at each other before saying,"Awwwww!" They turned red too.

"Watch out. We're so going to put mistletoe up around the house now." Percy said, smirking. They all turned red again.

"Don't do that!" Fred and Lexi said simultaneously.

"Aww, you even talk at the same time." George and Katie said. Then the looked at each other.

"Look who's talking." Fred and Lexi said.

"Let's stop!" George and Katie said.

"Yeah!" All four said. They looked back at the Weasleys, who were all laughing at the scene. It was going to be an awesome Christmas.

~*FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL*~

**Thanks for reading! **

**Review!**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**


	3. Second Year 2

~*Second Year ||*~

Katie and Lexi spent that day at the Weasley's. They played quidditch, and the teams started off as Girls vs. Boys, but the girls decided the boys should at least have a chance at winning, so they switched teams. It was Fred and Lexi vs. George and Katie.

It was very close, but George and Katie ended up winning. They were deciding on what to do next when Katie had an idea."We should have piggy-back races!" She said.

"Okay." They all said. They asked Ginny to stand where they would stop. She did. Katie hopped on George.

"That's not fair! She weighs like two pounds!" Fred whined. George shrugged. Lexi hopped on Fred.

"Go!" Ginny said. The boys started running and the girls were screaming at them to go faster. Fred was doing well since the girl on his back was 25lbs heavier than George's. George won by five seconds. He and Katie high-fived.

"I am determined to win at something against them!" Lexi said. Fred nodded. "Basketball." She said. All three of them looked at her, confused.

"It's an American sport I learned visiting my aunt who lives there. I was there for two weeks, and it was pretty easy to learn." She explained. They nodded. "It's good to be tall in this game." She said. Fred smirked at Katie. Katie fumed. "Okay I'll get my mum to summon a basket and a basketball." Lexi ran to where all three mothers were talking about their lives. Lexi whispered something in her mum's ear, and her mum took out her wand and a ball the size of a quaffle appeared in Lexi's hands. Her mum then muttered something and a goal appeared.

Lexi returned, smiling wide. She bounced the ball around and shot it at the basket. It went through. "That's what you're trying to do." She said. They nodded slowly. She grabbed Fred's hand and put him in front of her. "Fred is on the other team for example. He has to block me from shooting at the basket." She looked to see if the rest were following. They didn't look confused, so she continued. "He just can't have a personal foul on me. That is when he does something unnecessary to stop me. You can move, Fred." He moved, and she turned to Katie. "Come here Katie." Katie walked over to her. Lexi placed the ball in her hands, and stood in front of her. "You're about to learn why it's good to be tall in this game. Katie try and shoot at the basket." Katie nodded. She shot at the basket and Lexi reached her hands up and jumped. She sent the ball sailing the other way. "That's a block. It's good to be tall, because the shorter people are going to have a hard time getting over you." They nodded in understanding.

She finished explaining soon after and they started playing. Right off the bat, Lexi snatched the ball from George and made a goal. Katie tried to get the ball over the taller people, but never succeeded. When they were finished Lexi and Fred were beaming from their win.

Mrs. Weasley called them in for lunch, and Lila was there. "Hey Lila!" Everyone said, as her three friends who don't live with her hugged her. Lila's hair was wet from showering after her game.

"Did you win?" Lexi asked. She nodded. Then Lexi noticed what she was wearing. She wore Lexi's pink peasant blouse, gray clouded skinny jeans, a gray sweater that was open to show the top, and pink flats. Lexi raised an eyebrow.

"None of my stuff was clean!" Lila said, and Lexi burst out laughing.

"It must not have been because you would never wear something like that." She replied. The others looked at Lila's clothes too.

"It looks good." Katie said, smiling a half smile, "It's just not you, though." She said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you can totally tell that's something I would wear, and not Lila." Lexi said. Lila nodded.

The rest of Christmas, everyone stayed at the Weasley's. The mothers all became friends. The girls even got to stay over at the Burrow. They stayed in Ginny's room. There wasn't a lot of beds, only three in that room, so someone had to sleep on a mattress on the floor. It was a lot of fun to stay over that night. It was one huge sleepover. The girls watched movies(Ginny and Katie were amazed by the movies. Lexi and Lila are half-bloods. They are more used to the movies.) ate popcorn, and did each other's hair. Ginny was a lot of fun to be around.

~*FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL*~

Soon it was time to go back to school. All seven friends met in their usual compartment at the end of the hallway. The five who had seen each other were so happy to be back with the other two. Angelina hugged everyone in turn. Lee called for a group hug, and everyone complied. Their hug was interrupted by someone standing in the doorway. It was David Nettles. He was a Gryffindor in their year, but no one in the group really got a chance to get to know him. He was the same height as the twins, and he had short, cropped, blond hair and pretty blue eyes. He had a permanent sly look in his eye and was always smirking.

"Hello, could I have a seat in here? Everywhere else is full." He asked politely. We all nodded. He sat down next to Lila, and smiled. "I'm David." He said.

"Fred-" Fred said looking at George.

"And George." George finished.

"Lila."

"Lexi."

"Angelina."

"Lee."

"Katie."

Once we were finished, David was looking pleased. "You're the pranksters?" He asked. We nodded. "I've been wanting to be your friend, since I'm a prankster too." He said.

"You are?" We asked. He nodded.

"Let's see-" Fred started.

"-What you've got then." George said. David smirked.

"Already have." He said. As he said it, someone in the compartment across from them tried to get out, but some foil was there and she wrapped herself in it. Everyone started laughing.

"That's brilliant!" Lila said, wiping her eyes from tears of mirth.

"Welcome to the group!" Everyone said simultaneously. He beamed.

~*FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL*~

Quidditch tryouts were the following weekend. The season was starting late because a captain had family issues at the beginning of the year. The friends weren't upset, it meant more time to train. Lee had gotten the commentator role, and Lila and David weren't trying out. Lila wasn't because she didn't feel comfortable with one of the friends getting a spot, and the other not. She was trying out the year after, when someone else graduated. David preferred to watch the matches. Katie, Lexi, and Angelina had done rock, paper, scissors to decide which one wasn't trying out because Ally Jones, a seventh year was already a chaser. Katie lost, so she sat with Lila and David in the stands.

Tryouts went great! Fred and George were excellent beaters for the team. They made it with Angelina and Lexi, who were really good for their age. They were all on it! Katie and Lila were excited for them. They would try out the following year when the seventh years on the team graduated.

~*FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL*~

Later that year, after quite a lot of quidditch matches, second year Gryffindors were required to meet in the Great Hall at lunch. The eight friends walked together down to the meeting. They saw Professor McGonagall and the Muggle Studies professor, Professor Jorkins. She was a kind lady in her late twenties, with curly blond hair and pretty brown eyes. The students were confused. Why were they here?

"Welcome students!" Professor Jorkins said in a cheery voice. "I'm here with your head of house to talk to you about what's planned for next year." She said.

"What's going on next year that's so special?" Katie asked.

"Well it's your third year at Hogwarts and you'll be able to choose your extra classes, but Gryffindor third years have to pick Muggle Studies as one. We arranged something very special. We are going to send students in groups of eight to different parts of the UK and America. They will be spending two months in the muggle world." She said. All of the students mouths were dropped.

"I already have everything payed for, so everything is arranged. I have permission from Professor Dumbledore also. Now I'm talking to you about this today because exams start tomorrow, and in third year you leave September 6th so it's not as short notice if I talk to you today. You will be leaving your assigned locations on November 8th. I already have your groups of eight also. I will call them now." She continued.

The eight friends were zoning out until they heard their names. "Fred, George, Lexi, Lila, Lee, Katie, David, and Angelina will be the next group. It might be risky to have them together, but I'm trusting them on this one." She said. The friends were excited. They were going to be together! "Okay I want you guys to only tell your families about this. I don't want any other students finding out unless they are related to you. Okay enjoy the rest of the year, and be excited when you come back next year." She finished, and everyone was dismissed back to the Gryffindor common room, thinking about the year ahead of them.

And the friends were excited that coming year.

~*FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL*~

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**How do you like the story?!**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Thanks again!**


	4. Third Year

~*Third Year*~

The eight friends were packing everything at the end of summer. Lila was packing everything she needed for the trip, and she was sure to put extra books in case she got bored. Lexi had grown out her hair to her waist by now and was experimenting in her room after she got packed. She pulled it back into a french braid. She put on a gray ruffled camisole top, and white skinny jeans. She also put on black sandals. She applied mascara and eyeliner very carefully. She and Lila walked out to the car together, and their parents drove the way to the train station.

Fred was combing his hair down neatly. He didn't really need it because his hair was short, but he wanted to look nice. George didn't mind, he was doing it right along with him. They hadn't had a growth spurt, but they weren't sad. They didn't want to be a foot taller than all the girls. They were excited to go to the muggle world with their friends. They both put on dark jeans and hoodies. George's was gray, and Fred's was navy blue.

Lee had everything packed already, and he was looking forward to the trip. He had had a massive growth spurt of five inches. He and his parents made their way down to the train station.

David had grown too. He had grown four inches, and his mum would make him blush when she said what a handsome boy he was becoming. He was smiling without braces now(he has braces because he's a muggle-born) and a white smile showed. So did the dimples popping out on each side. He like Fred and George, wanted to make a good impression, and wore dark jeans and a purple hoodie. He smiled a dazzling smile at himself in the mirror, and his parents drove him to the train station.

Angelina was prettier than ever. She hadn't grown since the year before so she was still 5'5. She had gotten curves though. She like Lexi was applying mascara and eyeliner. She was wearing dark, ripped, skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a pink hoodie over.

Katie was bursting with excitement. She was 5'0! It was really huge for her to be this tall. She had gained weight too, and was only a little under 90lbs. She was still small for her age. She put on her favorite purple blouse with gray little flowers. She also put on black skinny jeans and silver flats. She had let her curls loose and pinned a portion behind her head in a silver barrette. She and her parents didn't live far from the train station, so they walked there.

~*FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL*~

They made their way to their compartment together. They all arrived at the same time. Angelina and Katie gushed over everyone with Lexi. Lila just sat there bored. The boys were all looking very handsome. They weren't drooling over the girls, but they thought that they looked very pretty. Nobody had noticed David and Lila lock eyes for quite some time blue on blue. David and Lila noticed and looked away embarrassed. They were smiling though.

Once they finally got to Hogwarts no one could talk to Fred and George because they were watching the sorting of their little brother, Ron. The rest were zoning out until the professor called,"Harry Potter!" Everyone was silent and looked to the boy in front of them. He had horn-rimmed glasses and untidy raven black hair. He walked to the stool, nervous because of all of the attention he was getting. The hat was there for quite some time before it sorted him into Gryffindor. Then soon after they called Ron and he was sorted into Gryffindor as well. He sat beside Harry and they talked like good friends.

That night in the common room, they found out that Ron had sat with Harry on the train. Lexi had started to feel bad for Harry. Everyone was pestering him for answers about his life, and what it was like to be the boy who lived. He was looking queasier and queasier by the question. He and Ron finally escaped and went up to bed, very relieved.

~*FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL*~

Five days later, the third year Gryffindors made their way to the Great Hall. Professor Jorkins was there, looking excited. "Okay everyone! I will give you your passports and it will have your location on it. When we get to the airport, you and your group will find your way onto your plane. After the plane ride, get the car that has Hogwart's Students on it, and it will take you to your house. Then two days later you will start school wherever you are. For those going into America you will go into the seventh grade. No magic is used the whole trip. Okay everyone ready?" She said. We all nodded.

She handed out our passports. The group found out they were going to Mississippi in America. Then everyone got on the Hogwart's Express, and it took them to the airport. The eight friends found their way to their plane with two minutes to spare. They were seated in first class, and since the ride was supposed to be eight hours long, most of them went to sleep. Lila and David stayed up, reading their novels.

"What are you reading?" Lila asked. David turned to face her.

"How to Kill a Mockingbird. You?" He replied.

"Tuck Everlasting." She said. He nodded. Then he did something unexpected. He reached over and pulled down the book in Lila's hands. He did a scan of her face.

"You know you're really pretty, Lila." He said. She blushed.

"Thank you. You're really handsome." She said. He smiled. He twirled her hair around his finger, playing with her hair. Her stomach was doing flips. She was surprised David couldn't hear her heart beating. He stopped, but he and Lila locked eyes again, and the only people they could see were each other. It went on for what seemed like forever when they stopped because of the flight attendant announcing something.

"You can now move around to go to the bathroom." She said. They were embarrassed again. It was very confusing to them. Why were they doing that? Was it because they liked each other? All they knew was to stop because their friends were waking up.

"Hey sleepyheads!" Lila greeted them. They all said muffled hellos.

"Fred, you're stepping on my foot." Angelina complained. He mumbled a sorry, and stopped.

The rest of the flight was in silence. When they got off the plane they searched for their car. When they located it, the driver led the way to the car. It drove the way to their house. It was a nice two-story house that had stone and dark wood. It was kind of like a cabin. They walked in and the house had a homey feeling to it. They figured out the house had four bedrooms. Each bedroom had two single beds in it. They were all in one hall facing each other, with two on each side.

Lila and Angelina took the bedroom on the left, the farther one down. It was a lime green room. The two beds were on opposite sides of the room, facing the door. They had lime green quilts, with turquoise and white flowers covering it. It had turquoise carpeting, and there was a big bathroom attached. The bathroom consisted of a shower, and a bathtub with an assortment of different soaps around it. It had a sink, vanity, and a toilet also. The room was painted all white, and it had a very clean feeling to it. The girls unpacked their stuff and went to explore the house some more.

Lexi and Katie took the other room on the left. It was a purple room. The walls were painted a more lavender color, and their beds were facing each other. The beds were dark purple, with little white flowers on the quilt. The carpet was white. There was also a bathroom attached to theirs'. It was painted baby blue, and had everything in it that the other girls had, including a vanity. They met up with the other girls to explore the house.

Lee and David took the bed room on the right. It was the farther one down, and it was across from Lila's and Angelina's. It was painted a light blue, with navy quilts. They had a bathroom attached, and it had everything they needed. It was painted a light green. They went to the living room where the girls had retired after exploring the house.

Fred and George had the other room on the right side. It was painted gray, and the twins found it boring. Their quilts were green and silver. They had a bathroom painted yellow, with everything they needed. They unpacked quickly and met all of their friends in the living room.

~*FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL*~

The following two days before school were spent grocery shopping. They also shopped for bathing suits for the swimming pool they discovered at their house. The people at the shop gave the 13 year olds strange looks for being there without an adult, but they ignored them. Once the night before their first day of their new school came, they finally went to bed since they had to wake up an hour earlier than normal.

~*FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL*~

The morning came and everyone woke up at 6:00 am. They dressed before walking to the kitchen for breakfast. All the boys heads were nearly in their cereal. "What time did you boys go to bed last night?" Lila asked. Four voices mumbled eleven, and the girls shook their heads at them.

After breakfast, they walked to the bus stop by their house. Professor Jorkins said that they would get to school that way. They weren't the first ones there. There was one girl there who looked their age. She had wavy brown hair down to her waist and warm brown eyes. She was Lexi's height they noticed when she stood by the girl. "Hi, I'm Lexi, and these are my friends. We are the exchange students from Scotland." The girl turned.

"I'm Genevieve, but you can call me Eve." She replied. They nodded. "Our principal mentioned you would be coming. He said you would be in my grade. Seventh right?" They nodded again. "He also said you would be in my class. I could show you around if you like?" They nodded eagerly. Eve laughed. "You have to go to the principal's office first thing. I'll show you where that is." She stopped talking and pointed to a bus coming towards them. "Here's the bus. Follow me, we'll sit together."

They followed Eve to the back of the bus. Each seat held three people. Fred and Lexi sat beside Eve, and Lila, David, and Angelina sat across from them. George, Katie, and Lee sat behind them. When they arrived at the school Eve showed them to the principal's office and made her way to the gym for morning announcements. The lady at the desk told them to sit and wait for the principal to get done with the morning announcements. When he was he walked through the door and introduced himself as Mr. Hughes. He said that they would be if Mr. Simpson's homeroom. He told a nice lady named Mrs. Ali to show them to his room.

They begged her to let them have a piggyback race to the room. She finally agreed and walked ahead of them to the room. When she got there the group knew where to go and waited to race until she was done talking to the teacher. She walked into the room. The class looked up at her. "Mr. Simpson, the exchange students are here. They are down the hall because the begged me to let them piggyback race down here. They're coming now." As she said this George and Katie ran through the door, with Fred and Lexi on their tails. David and Lila weren't too far behind them and Angelina and Lee came last.

"We won! We won!" George and Katie were chanting. Fred was on the ground dramatically waving his hands.

"Why!" He shouted. Lexi nudged him with her foot.

"Relax, she weighs two pounds." She said. The class laughed.

"Angie weighs a ton." Lee said breathing heavily. Angelina playfully slapped him on the arm. Cue more laughter. Mrs. Ali smiled and left.

Mr. Simpson turned to the group. "So will you introduce yourselves, and tell us something about you?" He asked. They nodded and they each gave Lexi a nudge forward. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm Lexi and that's Fred," She pointed at everyone as she said their name, "George his identical twin brother, Lila my identical twin sister, Katie the tiny one, Angelina or Angie, David, and Lee. At our school we're known well for our pranks. We cause tons of mischief, and we're all the best of friends." She finished and started looking down at her Weasley sweater she had gotten last Christmas. It was purple. It didn't have her initial like Fred and George's did. Fred and George seemed to just notice her and Katie wearing them.

"Mum got you guys Weasley sweaters? Clearly she doesn't think you need to remember your name. She underestimates us. We know our names are Gred and Forge." Fred said smirking. The class laughed again. Even Mr. Simpson laughed.

"We have twins in this room. There is Haley and Eve, and Stacy is a twin, but her twin is in another class. Haley is out sick today as well. She and Eve are twins, but they look nothing alike." He said.

"Thanks!" Eve said happily. The class laughed. "We don't get along that much." She explained.

"Kelli and I don't either." A girl who they assumed was Stacy said. She had very tanned skin and dark brown hair. She was even smaller than Katie. Katie was excited.

"I'm not the shortest!" She said happily bouncing up and down. Everyone laughed again. They were excited about the two months ahead of them. They just hoped they weren't too hectic.

~*FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL*~

**Thanks for reading! **

**Was it too sappy? Did you like Lila and David?**

**Please review! Also I don't own Harry Potter!**

**I love feedback!**


	5. Third Year 2

~*Third Year ||*~

The group was getting used to their new school. It was so different than what they were used to. Lexi had made some friends there. She had met this cheerleader named Missy. She had long blond hair and pale blue eyes. She was very funny too. She had to explain what a cheerleader was to Lexi, since she found the name very weird.

"So Lexi, I was wondering if you and your friends would like to go see a movie with me and some other people in our grade. Only three others, so it won't be a huge group. Could you invite your friends?" Missy said that afternoon.

"I could ask them. When?" She asked. Missy smiled excitedly

"This weekend." She said. "Saturday to be exact." Lexi nodded. "Meet me at your bus stop." She called back, as she turned the opposite way from Lexi to go home.

Lexi ran the idea by the group, and they agreed. "It will be fun to get to know them, and I don't know what a movie is, so it should be interesting." Angelina said.

"Hey, that was only our first day." Lexi said. They nodded.

~*FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL*~

Lila excused herself to go out back to the gardens that night. She didn't know that David had followed her. She sat down on a stone bench, and absentmindedly played with her hair. She had a thoughtful look on her face. She couldn't get it. What was the deal with her and David?

She didn't notice David sit next to her until he spoke. "I don't get it either." He said. She jumped. "All I know is that my mum said that when you meet someone you truly have a connection with, you only see them, everyone and everything else in the world just fades away. Kind of like it does when I look at you." He said. She was speechless. He had described exactly what she felt. They locked eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time, and they leaned in, their faces were inches apart when they heard a scream from out front. They jumped up and bumped heads.

Clutching their heads, they ran out to the front. They saw Angelina on the ground holding her ankle. The others had run outside, and were right behind them. Angelina's face was contorted with pain. "What happened Angie?" Lexi asked, worried.

"I was walking out here, and I wasn't watching where I was going. I tripped when my foot landed in a hole. My ankle twisted, and I swear I heard a snap." She explained hastily. Fred cursed. Angelina looked embarrassed.

"I guess we're going to have to take her to the hospital. We can't use magic." Lexi said.

"It's 8:30! We have school tomorrow!" Lila shrieked. David smiled at her. That was so like her to say that. She noticed and they both blushed a deep red when they recalled the scene from earlier. The others didn't notice their behavior.

"We can't leave her like this!" Lee said. Everyone nodded in agreement, including Lila.

"How will we get to the hospital? I doubt we can walk like we can to go everywhere else." George said.

"We could ask a neighbor." Katie suggested half-heartedly. No one had a better idea, so Lila and Lee helped Angelina to her feet, and Katie led the way to a house across the street. It was a two-story house with white trim and delicate lavender curtains in the windows. Katie rang the doorbell.

A woman in her mid twenties opened the door. She had shoulder length brown hair and blue-green eyes. She was very short and was only 5'4. She looked nice though. She also looked surprised at eight teenagers showing up at her doorstep. Then she noticed Angelina. She ushered them inside. She told them to sit on her white sofa. She sat in an armchair across from them.

"What happened to your friend?" She asked. They quickly filled her in, and she agreed to take them to the hospital. "I'm Sarah by the way." She said. They introduced themselves to her. She led them to her car.

When they arrived at the hospital she checked them in. They sat in the waiting room for what seemed like forever. It didn't help that Angelina's ankle was throbbing madly, and she felt like it was being ripped from her body.

After a long wait, they finally called Angelina's name and everyone had to squeeze in the hospital room. The doctor came in after. He examined Angelina's swollen ankle, and said she needed an x-ray. They led her to the back room while everyone else had to stay in the room.

"Only our first day." Lexi said. Everyone groaned. "America is going great!" She said sarcastically.

"Lila and David, why do you have bumps on your heads?" Katie asked. The two blushed scarlet. Lexi raised an eyebrow and Lila cursed. Stupid twin telepathy.

"What were you doing?" Fred asked.

"We just bumped heads." David brushed it off like no big deal.

"Sure." Lexi said, clearly not buying it. Sarah was looking amused.

"Why are you in America?" Sarah asked.

"Exchange program. It was very stupid to not have an adult here. All of us just get to live in one house. It's across the street." George said.

"Well if you need anything just ask me. I'm only 26 I won't be boring and a stick in the mud." Sarah said.

"Cool." Fred said. They nodded.

"We'll definitely do that. A lot." Katie said. Everyone nodded. "It is only our first day, like Lexi said." Sarah nodded.

A few minutes later Angelina returned. "It's broken. I have to get a cast and crutches."

"What color is your cast going to be?" Katie asked.

"Purple." Angelina replied. The doctor returned and put the cast on her foot. Then she got the crutches. The doctor told her to walk around with them. She did and she got the hang of it. "I think it needs to be decorated when we get home." She said.

When they got home they said thanks to Sarah and found some scarves of Angelina's and decorated the crutches. Everyone signed Angelina's cast, then went to bed and the time was 10:00.

~*FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL*~

Everyone was tired the following morning. They grumpily made their way to the bus stop and saw Eve there with another girl. "Hey guys, woah Angelina what happened?" Eve asked. They filled her in quickly. "This is Haley. My twin." She said gesturing to the other girl.

Haley was at least three inches shorter than Eve. Se had really curly brown hair to her chest, that was pulled up in a black, stretchy headband. She had pale blue eyes, and Eve had dark brown eyes. They both had thick eyelashes.

"Wow, you really don't look alike." Lexi said.

"Thanks!" They said simultaneously. Everyone laughed.

"Why don't you like each other?" Lila asked. Eve looked at her and mouthed, 'Too bossy'

"She's nice most of the time though, and it's just a joke when we say thanks about us not looking alike." Haley said, and Eve nodded.

"Why don't you like her?" Lexi asked Haley. Haley mouthed, 'Teacher's pet'

"I'm not as boring as she says though." Eve said.

"Sure you're not." Haley said sarcastically. The bus arrived. Haley sat with Missy and another cheerleader named Ellie. Everyone else sat where they sat the day before.

~*FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL*~

When they arrived at school, everyone was asking Angelina questions about what happened. She kept assuring them that she was fine, but they kept coming. All day was like that. The group was happy that nothing exciting happened that afternoon.

Nothing really changed all week, and finally it was Saturday. The day they were supposed to meet Missy, and some other kids.

They met her at their bus stop, like they were told to do, and Missy was their with Ellie, Haley, and their other friend, Adam. Haley and Missy waved and beckoned them forward. Ellie kind of just smiled and waved shyly. She is the saddest cheerleader ever, and doesn't live up to the title. She has dirty blond hair, just past her shoulders and bright blue eyes. Adam was crazy, and always trying to make people laugh. The boys got along great with him.

Missy led them into a movie theater, and the pure-bloods were gawking at everything, earning weird looks from the muggles. The movie was about vampires, and it was completely inaccurate. The only people really into it were Ellie and Missy. Haley looked bored, and rather sick, but put on a smile when her friends looked to see if she liked it. After the movie, Missy led them to an ice cream parlor. The girls sat in one booth and the boys sat in one on the other side of the shop.

Missy turned to the exchange students. "So, do any of you like the boys that came with you?" She asked casually. The girls choked. They shook their heads vigorously. Missy narrowed her eyes, kind of evilly. It sent a chill up Lexi's spine.

"We really don't!" Lila said a little too quickly. She looked nervous. Missy smirked.

"Really? That's bull!" She said. The brits gawked. Missy had never acted this mean.

"Kiss my arse!" Angelina shot back. Missy turned her icy glare on her.

"I'd rather not." She said evilly. Angelina was known for her short temper. She got her ice cream cone and shoved it on Missy's head. The table gawked. Missy shivered.

"I've had it with you!" Missy shrieked. The boys had noticed, just as Missy had shoved her ice cream down Angelina's back.

"Why do you care if we like them?" Lexi asked Missy. She turned to face her, her glare was cold, and it showed hatred.

"Because everyone likes me! They're only supposed to like me! Then four pretty girls show up, and suddenly they don't! Ellie and Haley are only a little pretty, so they're no competition! Why do you think I've kept them around?" She said angrily. Haley stood up so fast, if you blinked, you missed it. She shoved her ice cream cake in Missy's face. She wasn't done though. She poured her coke down her pants, ice included. Missy shrieked again.

Ellie was equally upset. She shoved her chocolate ice cream down Missy's shirt. Then she grabbed her hair and shoved her face in her own ice cream bowl. She and Haley poured the big pitcher of coke on top of her. Missy was shivering so badly, and she was turning a little blue, but her face was red with anger. It was nothing compared to her supposed best friends' anger, though. They were shouting every curse word they knew at Missy.

The boys had been there the whole time, but they were just gawking at the scene. Fred and George looked angry. Lee looked angry too. Missy had finally composed herself. She was very upset, and rather cold. She was after Lexi next for questioning her reasoning. She dumped Lexi's own ice cream on her head. Fred's anger increased. No one could stop Missy's rage. She dumped ice cream on Katie and Lila. George was fuming with David after that. When she was done, the boys, including Adam who was dating Ellie, grabbed their own ice cream and dumped it on Missy. She looked shocked.

"Who likes you now, Missy?" Lila said, pouring her shake on Missy's head. Missy screamed. Loudly. She ran out of the door soaked and freezing. The rest were satisfied at what they did, until the owner of the shop walked over to them. They gulped.

His face broke into a grin. "That was awesome! Great entertainment! No charges pressed. A few of people standing around actually wanted to join you. She deserved it." He said happily. Their mouths fell open. He wasn't angry at all. He was pleased. Not wanting to ruin their luck they walked out quickly and made their way home, after saying goodbye to Adam, Ellie, and Haley.

~*FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL*~

They walked back to the house in high spirits. "Hey, oh what happened to you?" They turned around. Sarah was sitting on her porch, sipping tea. She had an expression of shock, amusement, and happiness on her face. They explained things to her. "You really set her straight." She said before doubling over in laughter. They said goodbye before returning to their own home. So far it had been eventful. They just hope it didn't last.

~*FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL*~

**Did you like it? Sorry if you liked Missy.**

**There was really a lot in this chapter, and it's probably going to stay that way.**

**Are all the characters confusing you? Just tell me if they are.**

**Please review! **

**DaughterofTheHuntress doesn't own Harry Potter!**

**Also this is officially the longest fanfiction I've ever written! Yay!**


	6. Third year 3

~*Third Year 3*~

"This is really sticky!" Angelina complained, trying to wash out her hair in the bathroom she shared with Lila.

"It's ice cream. What do you expect?" Lila said, rolling her eyes. Angelina turned to face her.

"What happened to Missy? She was completely out of character." She asked.

"Didn't you hear her rant? 'Everyone likes me' my arse." Lila said. Angelina snickered.

"I know. It doesn't mean anything now," Angelina replied, "No one will like her." Lila nodded.

"It's kind of sad that her oldest friends turned against her." Lila mused. Angelina snorted.

"She called them ugly to their faces." She replied, rolling her eyes. Lila nodded.

"True. Haley and Ellie are prettier than her, don't you think?" Lila asked. Angelina nodded.

"Inside and out. Missy is too fake." Angelina replied.

"So, we're going to have to see her on Monday." Lila said. Angelina gasped.

"I didn't think of that! It's going to be hell." She exclaimed. Lila laughed.

"I know it will. I don't doubt it." Lila said, and Angelina nodded. She yanked at a piece of her silky black hair. A clump came out. She shrieked.

"Shi-" She was cut off by Lila's glare,"Shiznit." Lila rolled her eyes, "You yank out a piece of your hair and see if you curse!" Lila smiled.

"I'm good thanks." She said. Angelina scowled.

"Hey, why did she think that we liked the boys?" Angelina asked.

"Do we act romantic around them?" Lila asked, horrified, "What if everyone thinks we like them?" She shrieked.

"It's okay," Angelina said,"Missy is just paranoid." She said a little uncertainly.

Lexi walked in. "Have you seen a purple brush?" She asked. Lila nodded. She took a brush off of the sink counter and chucked it to Lexi, "What were you ladies going on about in here?" She asked curiously.

"Missy mostly. Then why she assumed what she did." Angelina explained. Lexi nodded.

"Well Lila and David are pretty obvious." She said amused. Lila shot her head up.

"How so?" Lila asked, her heart beating.

"'We bumped heads.' Sure sis." Lexi said laughing. Angelina joined in.

"Fine!" Lila shouted, "We didn't just bump heads!" Lexi and Angelina turned. In a quieter voice she continued, "We were leaning in to kiss, when Angie screamed." She said. Lexi and Angelina squealed happily.

"Well I'm sorry I ruined your moment." Angelina said grinning like an idiot. Lila snorted.

"Yeah thanks, now we're awkward." Lila said sadly. Angelina frowned.

"Way to ruin my happiness. And make me feel guilty." Angelina said.

"Yeah, that's a bummer." Lexi said glumly.

"Yeah, well there's nothing we can do now." Lila sighed. Angelina and Lexi were smirking.

"Or is there?" Lexi said, grinning wickedly. Lila shook her head, horrified.

"Don't do anything! Or I'll hex you!" Lila said threateningly. Lexi laughed.

"Like that will stop me. You know I'm a sap. Embrace it." Lexi teased. Angelina giggled. Lila groaned.

~*FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL*~

Lila kept looking at Lexi, Katie, and Angelina whispering. They were no doubt deciding what to do about Lila and David. Lila was dreading what they were planning. It was like there was suddenly going to be mistletoe above her and David any minute. She had no idea that all the boys had had a similar conversation in their bedroom.

"So David, when were you planning on telling us what really happened with you and Lila?" Lee said, catching David by surprise. Fred and George turned, listening in.

"W-what do you mean?" David asked, nervously.

"You really expect us to believe you bumped heads?" Fred asked. David sighed. He told them what really happened that night. They stood there gaping at him when he finished.

"Nice catch!" George said to lighten the mood. David scowled.

"Man, have more respect than that!" David said, but he couldn't hide his smile. They all laughed.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Fred asked. David shrugged miserably. His friends smirked.

"Oh no!" David said. He walked out of the room that held his laughing friends, and walked into the living room. Lila was already sitting there looking thoughtful. She noticed him walk in and looked up.

"Hey," She said. David smiled.

"Hi Lila," He replied.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Annoying roommates." He replied. She snorted.

"Ditto." She said cheekily. He laughed. They were glad they weren't awkward right now.

~*FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL*~

Lexi, Angelina, and Katie all went across the hall to Lee and David's room. The knocked quietly. As they hoped, when they opened the door everyone except David was in there. Fred had opened the door. They all put their fingers to their mouths to tell them to keep quiet. The girls walked in hastily. "So, are you boys ready for operation get Lavid together?" Lexi asked. Everyone looked at her confused.

"Lavid?" Fred asked. Lexi nodded.

"Lila + David, duh." She said like this was the most obvious thing in the world. They all rolled their eyes. She sighed. "Are you ready or not?!" She snapped.

"Yeah, it's long overdue." Fred said smiling. She nodded.

"Exactly." Lexi replied, "So plans?" She prodded. Angelina's head popped up.

"I've got something!" She said, excited. The others gestured for her to go on. She smirked wickedly.

"Well let's spark some of there jealousy." She said, and the others smiled.

"Brilliant!" Fred exclaimed, "But with who?"

~*FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL*~

Lila and the others made their way to the bus stop the following Monday. They waved at Eve and Haley. Haley was looking a little sad. Lila assumed what Missy said didn't help her's and Ellie's self-esteem at all. They made their way on the bus where Haley and Ellie sat with Adam, as far away from Missy as possible. Missy was fuming, and glared at the friends as they walked by her. Lila smirked. Her smile faltered when Missy pulled David to sit beside her. The others looked confused. This wasn't their plan, but it worked. David mouthed 'Help me', but the bus driver told them to sit down. Missy started flirting with David. Everyone of their friends wanted to puke, including Ellie, Haley, Adam, and Eve.**(Didn't notice that it was Adam and Eve it's a coincidence, but I like it.) :)**

Lila's face was very red with anger, which seemed to provoke Missy even more. David was trying to squirm his way out of Missy's grasp, but it wasn't like he could move. He was sitting as far off the seat as he could go, without falling off. His face was disgusted. He kept glancing at his friends, and they just shrugged. He noticed Lila's stony expression, and smiled faintly as if saying, 'I don't like it' and Lila calmed down slightly. Everyone except Lila noticed Angelina wasn't with them, then Missy turned and winked at them. Their jaws dropped. Missy was Angelina with polyjuice potion. They smiled. Missy would affect Lila more than Angelina would, and Angelina wouldn't want to risk her and Lila's friendship. They saw the pure genius behind her plan.

When they got to the school Katie and Lexi ushered "Missy" into the bathroom. She was starting to turn back to Angelina. When she was, the girls shrieked. "That was brilliant!" Katie exclaimed. Angelina smiled.

"Did she buy it?" Angelina asked. They nodded.

"How did you do it?" Lexi asked.

"Well I already had polyjuice potion because my mum makes potions, and I thought I might need it for a prank or something like that." Angelina started explaining, "Then I found out Missy's address from Haley, but I told her I was going to put glue in her toothpaste bottle, which I did, and found out that Missy was sick and sleeping in her room. I told her mum I was one of her friends, and not one of the girls who poured ice cream on her. She let me in her room, where I got a piece of her hair from her brush, and you know the rest."

Katie and Lexi were grinning like idiots. "How did you get there without the rest if us knowing?" Lexi asked.

"I did it when you went shopping that one day for pranks, and I told you I didn't want to come with you." Angelina said. They nodded.

"I have one more question," Katie said, "How did she taste?" They laughed.

"Like bubblegum that's been under a desk for a week." She said laughing.

"How do you know what that tastes like?" Lexi asked giggling.

"I know what wood tastes like, because I tried to eat some one time. I know what bubblegum tastes like, and I just assumed the time thing." Angelina said. They laughed again. Angelina looked at her watch. She shrieked.

"We're late aren't we?" Katie asked. Angelina nodded, and they all walked very fast to their class.

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

The girls had told the boys what Angelina had done. They thought it had been brilliant and it certainly had gotten Lila's attention. Lila had been keeping David as close to her as possible. Every time she saw Missy who was back at school, and was very icy towards them, she dragged David away. David had noticed and wasn't complaining. Their friends smiled at them.

They were closer than ever to getting them together. And that made them happy.

~*FLGLFLGLFLGL*~

**Thanks for reading! Review!**


	7. Third Year 4

~*Third Year 4*~

Lila was in the library searching for a new novel to read, when hands covered her eyes. "Guess who." The person said. She pretended to not know. She tapped her foot.

"Is it David?" She asked. She could practically feel him smiling.

"Lucky guess." He said in mock failure. She smiled. She moved a stray piece of hair from his blond hair, and he grabbed her hand. "Don't move." He said. Lila tensed. Then he grabbed her by the waist and flung her over him, laughing. Lila shrieked.

"Ugh, I hate you!" She said. He smiled even bigger. They had been having a lot of moments like this where they just enjoyed each other's company. She had been more protective of David since Missy tried to flirt with him. He set her down on the next chair. He slid in next to her and put his arm around her. She raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled and they both leaned in when the school bell rang. They sighed. They really couldn't be late. They were both smiling at the thought of the other liking them back. That moment really showed it.

~*FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL*~

The days stretched to weeks and the weeks stretched to months. It was October 18th and there wasn't much time until they had to go back to Hogwarts. Lila and David were found outside, both unaware of their friends watching from the doorway. "So Lila-" David started. She turned to face him.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Do you like me? As more than a friend I mean." David asked. She looked up at him, her eyes not leaving his.

"As a matter of fact I do." She said. He smiled. For the third time they leaned in and they weren't interrupted. They kissed for two seconds before pulling back. The next thing they knew, they were being tackled to the ground by their friends.

"Way to go guys! It's a about time!" Katie said excitedly.

"Yeah, we were wondering when this would come!" Lexi added. They laughed at their friends' behavior.

~*FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL*~

On October 22th the principal announced a Halloween dance. He said it would be on October 28th. The school was buzzing about who was going with who. David had asked Lila in a formal way which everyone thought was sweet. Lexi and Fred were going as friends. So were George and Katie and Angelina and Lee. Adam of course asked Ellie, and Missy was asked by a ninth grader apparently. Haley was asked by Nick Dean a popular football player.

Everyone was rushing to find a date last minute. When the night of the dance came, Lexi dressed as little red riding hood. She met Fred who was dressed as a Roman gladiator. David dressed as a werewolf. Lila dressed as the goddess Athena. Angelina was dressed as a muggle witch. She didn't paint her skin green though or put fake warts on, but she did have a wicked, and pretty aura. Lee dressed as a super hero. George had dressed as a spy he said. Katie rolled her eyes at George's costume. She was dressed as an angel. They walked through the front doors together.

Katie and George immediately started dancing to an upbeat song. Haley and Nick were too. Haley was a ghost, but not in a sheet covered way. She wore goth clothes with combat boots and a black tutu. She wore a dark purple shirt with a leather jacket. She wore black pantyhose under the tutu. She had her hair straight for once and her eyes were outlined in thick black eyeliner. She looked scary. Nick was dressed as Prince Charming. The combination was almost comical. Katie and George danced until they were red in the face. The others had started dancing when they sat down.

They saw Missy dressed as a princess. She did go with a ninth grader. He was wearing a vampire costume. Missy looked grossed out at first, then she remembered that movie and perked up. Ellie and Adam were both dressed in god and goddess tunics.

Haley and Nick took a seat beside Katie and George. They introduced themselves to Nick. He had wavy blond hair and magnificent blue eyes. He had a smile that was almost blinding. He was really nice to them to, and seemed to really like Haley and vice versa.

"Are you guys only going as friends?" Haley asked. They nodded.

"Lila and David finally got together though." Katie said triumphantly raising her arms.

"Thank you! Finally!" Haley said mimicking Katie. Everyone laughed at their antics.

"How's Ellie?" Katie asked.

"We're good. Do you know if Angie put glue in Missy's toothpaste bottle?" Haley asked. Katie smirked.

"She really did. Serves her right for flirting with David, but we kind of have to thank her. Lila wouldn't have gotten so jealous if she didn't." George said. They nodded.

"Glue? In her toothpaste bottle?" Nick said, surprised. They nodded.

"You need to keep up with the times. Everyone in our grade but Missy knows who did it. She just knows it happened to her." Haley said giggling. They all laughed.

Missy walked over to them with her date, Brad. "What are you laughing at, BFF?" She asked throwing her arm around Haley.

Haley glared at her. "How you possibly managed to find a date." She said. Nick, Katie, and George snorted. Missy looked shocked.

"You're my friend." Missy said, "Why are you being mean to me?"

"You called me ugly, and that, that was the only reason you were ever friends with me. You insulted my best friend, and my new friends. What have you done to be a friend to me?" Haley said. Everyone winced. Ouch!

"I let you be friends with me. Isn't that enough?" Missy said. Wow, she really couldn't take a hint through her thick skull.

"I don't want to be friends with you. Do you understand now?" Haley said bitterly.

"Now you've done it. You won't be liked by anyone anymore." Missy shrieked.

"The only peoples' opinions I care about are my friends. And they actually are my friends, unlike some people I know." Haley said, and Missy stomped all the way to Brad.

Katie whistled. "Well said." Haley smiled. The others nodded in agreement. The rest of the night was a mixture of dancing, talking, and laughing. Missy didn't bother them again.

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

November 6th came quicker than wanted. Katie, and Haley were in tears when they hugged each other. They had really gotten close. Haley was sniffling as she hugged everyone else. Ellie hugged everyone warmly, looking sad, but not to tears. Adam hugged everyone. So did Eve. These four were the ones they had really gotten close to.

"This isn't the end. They said you would be back in 9th grade." Ellie said. They nodded. It was so long away to them. They were coming back. Professor Jorkins said so. They didn't know if they could wait that long though.

They made their way over to Sarah's house. She looked sad. They hugged her. Then she drove them to the airport, silently. They boarded their plane, and waited the long hours until they got to Hogwarts.

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

The castle looked no different to them. They walked in with the other third years who looked just as sad as them. They started school the very next day. What troubles would they have to face later? They didn't know. They just had to keep watch of that Potter kid with Ron and Hermione. They were trouble. And the pranksters knew trouble.

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

Thanks for reading! Only a few more chapters!

I'm putting up a sequel though!

Please review!

Hope you liked it!


	8. Third Year 5

~* Third Year 5 *~

Lexi and Fred were eavesdropping. They were listening in on a conversation between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The end of the school year was nearing. Lexi and Fred were dared by their friends to listen in on the three's conversation.

"I was looking through this for a bit of light reading." Hermione said plopping an enormous book on the table. 'Light?' Lexi mouthed to Fred. He smiled.

"This is light?" Ron said incredulously. Lexi gestured to him wildly in a 'see!' way.

The three began talking about Nicholas Flamel and some stone. Fred looked confused. So did Lexi.

After that, they were walking back to the common room. Fred looked distressed. "I wouldn't worry about it." Lexi assured him. He nodded.

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

It was something to worry about. Not long after that conversation, the three went down in a trapdoor that was guarded by a three headed dog. Ron was knocked out and was carried by Hermione. Harry was found after. Gryffindor had been in last place for the house cup, but was awarded last minute points. Gryffindor won! Quirell was fired! All was well.

Lexi was walking down to the lake with Fred. While she loved all of her friends Fred and Katie were her number ones. She loved pranking with Fred, and all the gossiping she got to do with Katie.

"So Fred, I really miss Mississippi." She said. He turned to her.

"Me too. Good friends we met there." He replied. She smiled.

"I wonder if Haley and Nick are together." She commented.

"Yeah they certainly like each other." Fred said.

"Like David and Lila." She said. He nodded.

"Like David and Lila."

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

David had managed to get away from Lila for a few minutes. She had been going on and on about some book she wanted him to read. It was why he enjoyed spending time with his OTHER GIRLFRIEND! He loved spending time with Tina. He really liked her. She was a Slytherin. She had long willowy light blond hair. She had mahogany colored eyes, a splash of freckles across her face, and really thick eyelashes. She had a beautiful smile. Her hair was pulled in a white headband. She smelled really good.

"Hey beautiful!" He said plopping down next to her. She grinned.

"Hey handsome!" She replied. He put his arm around her.

"How is my wonderful lady?" He asked.

"Better now that you're here," **(Ewe!) **she said happily. Happiness was shining really bright in her wonderful brown eyes.

"I'm glad!" David said grinning like an idiot.

He had met Tina at the quidditch pitch during her practice. He had been reading. She had snatched the book out of his hands and they locked eyes. It wasn't like with Lila, it was much stronger. It was like they were meant to be together. He had asked her out that very moment. She had felt it too, so she said yes. He had liked her since. They had been dating secretly, so Lila or anybody else found out. He hated that he had to keep her a secret, but they couldn't risk Lila finding out. He didn't want to lose Tina, or Lila for the purpose of being liked by everyone else.

"How's you're stupid other girlfriend? Have you dumped her yet?" He sighed.

"No, but I'm doing it soon," He replied, "I'm trying to fin the right words. It's not easy to put 'I found a better girlfriend' in words that won't hurt her." Tina nodded. She leaned down to kiss him. Lila turned around the corner, her nose in her book. David was always here. She had to show him the book.

She halted. She looked at David and Tina with hurt, disbelief, and anger. She dropped her book with a thump. "You- you, her- with you, what?" Lila stuttered, tears falling freely down her face. David whipped his head around. Lila looked broken.

"Yeah." He sighed, "I was trying to find the right words."

"Why'd you even like me in the first place? You just love to break hearts don't you?! You arse! You jerk!" She ranted angrily, the tears streaming down. David's arm was still around Tina. He took it away and walked up to Lila, "No!" She slapped him as hard as she could. He had a big, red mark on the side of his face.

"Lila it's not like that, I just didn't like you anymore!" David protested.

"So you cheated on me with another girl!? That's worse than telling me you didn't want be with me! That hurts the other girl too!" Lila shouted angrily.

"I knew he was dating you." Tina piped up. "I feel bad, but he didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Too late for that! I hate you, David! I hate you!" Lila shrieked. He winced.

"I don't want you to hate me. I want to be friends with the others." He said. She shrieked in outrage.

"The others! What about me?! Did you only pretend to like me so you could be friends with them?" She asked.

"No, kind of, yes!" David said, "Are you happy now?!"

"No! You are the worst person on earth! I hate you! Have fun with your girlfriend, Tina!" Lila roared. She stomped away.

"I will! Who needs you?! Go away!" David said. As soon as the words left his mouth, he wish they hadn't. She whirled around at him.

"Fumunculus!" Lila said, pointing her wand at David threateningly. Boils started to appear on his face and hands. "Have fun with boils for twelve hours!" She marched back up the castle. He felt a gentle touch. Tina was beside him.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be." He said, shaking his head.

"I knew those last words would bite you." She said. He nodded.

"Me too."

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

Lila was a mess. She was crying violently now, and her hair was all messed up. She walked into the common room, weeping. Her heart was broken. Her friends could see that much. Angelina stood up really fast. "Lila!" She screeched in alarm.

"David- he h-he was w-with T-Tina, and they k-kissed." She choked out through sobs. Her six best friends looked murderous.

The girls seemed to understand she needed rest, and they led her up to her dormitory she shared with the three of them. She fell asleep quickly, unaware of the revenge her friends were planning downstairs.

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

**Thanks for reading! Review!**

**Don't you feel bad for Lila?**

**David is a jerk!**

**I did this because everyone is kind of falling into each other's laps with relationships. I thought one should struggle a little. Do you like it?**

**This is the last chapter! Sequel should be up soon!**


	9. AN sequel

**Sorry to those who thought this was an update. I would just like to clear something up. I'm not making a sequel right now. The way I'm going to do it is their Hogwarts years in one story and a sequel for when it gets closer to the war. So this story is continuing! Thanks for my reviews, follows, views, and favs! Next chapter should be up really soon!**


	10. Fourth Year

~*Fourth Year*~

**AwesomeDolphin: Thank you, you are so kind. You don't have to wait anymore! Thanks for sticking by this story, I appreciate you and your reviews!**

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

Lila was still hurting. She felt like the world was over. Her sister was the only one she let in her room. Lexi was peering behind the door. "It's time to go to the Burrow. Are you well enough to go?" She asked gently. Lila shook her head vigorously. Lexi nodded and walked back out the door.

"Lexi!" Lila called out to her twin. Lexi walked back through, looking hopeful.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Do you know what he said to me?" Lila asked. Lexi hesitated, she didn't want Lila to keep thinking about that scumbag, but she shook her head.

"He said that he only pretended liked me to get in with you guys." She said. Lexi fumed. She walked over to Lila.

"You're worth twenty of him." Lexi through gritted teeth. Lila nodded.

"I'm going to go now." Lexi said. Lila nodded.

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

Lexi was walking to the Burrow with Katie. Katie was sad to hear Lila couldn't be here. They knocked on the door, and Mrs. Weasley ushered them in. Fred and George were sitting on the couch with Angelina and Lee. David was shunned from them. Fred noticed Lila wasn't there. "Not up to it?" He asked Lexi. She shook her head.

"Hopefully we will have made progress by the end of summer. It only just started." Lexi said. They nodded. Percy came downstairs.

"Isn't there another one of you?" He asked pointing at Lexi. She smiled.

"Yes. She's in heartbreak mode right now." She said. He look taken aback.

"What?" He asked.

"David cheated on her." Fred said. "That's why he's not here."

Percy nodded. "That's horrible. Lila is nice." They nodded.

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

Lila was improving. It was a week later, and she was sitting up and walking out of her room. Lexi was ecstatic. She wasn't speaking of David at all! Lila had finished getting ready, and was wearing her purple t-shirt and jeans. She was wearing top siders. She pulled her hair back in a white headband. They were going to the Burrow. It was Lila's first time since the incident. Their friends will be so excited.

They went over to Katie's house, and she was so excited to see Lila. She squeezed her really tight. They went over to the Burrow after. Lexi and Katie said that Lila should hide out of sight so they could do a fake out. Lila stayed outside. Lexi and Katie walked in pretending to look sad. "Oh no, she's not here?" Angelina asked. Their other friends looked down. Then Lila ran through the door and jumped on all four of them on the couch. They all squealed in delight, and hugged Lila.

"Sleeping Beauty is out of bed!" Fred said. Lila laughed. Percy came down grinning.

"Look who's here!" He said. She smiled at him.

"I'm here Perce!" She squealed. He laughed. Mrs. Weasley came downstairs.

"We're making celebration cookies!" She said. They all cheered. Ginny ran down. Ron was right behind her.

"Cookies for what?" Ginny asked.

"Who cares?" Ron said. They rolled their eyes.

"Lila is better!" Percy said. They cheered.

They were making all kinds of cookies. Fred, Lexi, and Angelina were working at one station, making chocolate chip cookies. Lee, George, and Katie were making double, chocolate, fudge cookies. Ginny, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley were making gingerbread cookies. Lila and Percy were making oatmeal cookies.

"I'm hungry." Ron said. They laughed.

"I would never have guessed." Lila muttered sarcastically. Only Percy heard her, and he stifled a laugh. She went over to get sugar from the cabinet, and when she got back she got coated by flour from Percy. She shrieked indignantly. "Hey!" She scooped up flour and dumped it on him.

"Now you're on!" Percy said as he scooped up two handfuls of flour and dumped them on Lila's head.

"Flour War!" Fred and George shouted, and everyone started throwing flour everywhere. Mrs. Weasley even joined in. Flour was everywhere on the floor, and Lila slipped and caught Percy on the way down. They both ended up in a heap on the floor. A split second later, Lila noticed Percy had her pinned down. A blush was creeping up her neck.

The natural thing happened. They locked eyes. **(You're probably annoyed at me about using this so much. I really believe in love at first sight though. That's what it is.)** Lila was hit with such intensity from his stare, that her breath caught in her throat. It was so powerful.

"Uh- um- sorry." Lila stammered. Percy's face was red and he got up from Lila, and helped her to her feet.

"It's- um- okay. That was partially my fault." Percy said quickly.

"No, no i-it really w-wasn't. I w-was the one who t-tripped." Lila muttered weakly.

"You're f-fine." Percy said in a high voice.

"I haven't heard so much stuttering since Quirrell was fired." Fred said grinning. His wiggled his eyebrows at Percy, "Something we ought to know?" They shook their heads vigorously, their faces red. Everyone else laughed.

"So shouldn't we finish these cookies?" Lila asked. They nodded, and Percy and Lila got through the baking with accidentally touching hands and blushing madly, or sending awkward glances at each other.

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

They had more cookies than they knew what to deal with. They ate a lot of them, but they had barely made it half way. "Cookies will still be cookies two days old." Lila said. They nodded. That night Fred and George barged into Ginny's room, and woke Lexi up.

"Wha?" Lexi murmured groggily. She opened her eyes slowly. Fred had to cover her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"It's just Fred and George." Fred whispered. She nodded.

"What do you want?" Lexi asked.

"We're going to go break Harry out of his prison." Fred said. She nodded.

"Count me in." She said. Fred nodded, and made his way to the door with George. "What about the others?"

"There isn't that much room in the flying car we're taking." Fred said. She choked.

"What?" She asked.

"Dad charmed a car to fly, now come on!" George said. She nodded, and walked downstairs behind the twins. They met Ron out in the yard. Fred ushered her into the backseat. They made their way to Harry's house in silence. When they got their Ron tapped on the window on the second story carefully. It was covered by safety bars. Harry opened the window and gaped at them. "You're alright Harry?" He nodded.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Saving you, duh!" Lexi said.

"Quickly now Harry!" Fred said as he climbed out to get Harry's trunk.

"My stuff is locked up." Harry said.

"Not to worry." Fred said as he unlocked the place that Harry's trunk was with a hairpin.

He heaved the trunk into the car with the help of Harry and George.

"We came to get you because you haven't been answering my letters." Ron said. Harry nodded.

"About that. This house elf came to tell me not to go to Hogwarts. He has been keeping my letters." Harry said. Everyone pondered over this.

"Have you made any enemies Harry?" George asked, concerned.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"He might have sent that elf as a joke." Lexi said. Harry shrugged.

"Dobby, the house elf, kept punishing himself. He said that his master didn't know that he was there." Harry said.

"I don't know about that." Fred said. He was silent.

"His much longer?" Harry asked a while later. The sky was turning pink.

"Ten minutes." George said. They landed a bit later.

"No Mum here." Fred said. Mrs. Weasley came out of the Burrow. Her expression was terrifyingly similar to a saber tooth tiger.

"Where do you think you've been?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Lexi you can go now, I know they talked you into this." Lexi gaped, but went into the house. 'Sorry.' She mouthed to the rest of them. Fred smiled.

She went to Ginny's room where all of the other girls were still asleep. She breathed in relief. She plopped onto her bed and shut her eyes.

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

The next time she woke up was a half hour later. She sighed and went down to breakfast. The other girls were still snoring away. She sat down next to Fred. She grabbed bacon and eggs from the table. She poured herself some orange juice.

Mr. Weasley came back from work after a few minutes of long silence.

Mrs. Weasley immediately turned to him. "Do you know what your sons did last night?" She asked.

"What?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Took that magical flying car of yours, and picked up Harry." She said. Mr. Weasley seemed to just notice Harry.

"Really? How'd it go?" He asked. Mrs. Weasley's face was red, and Lexi went to wake the other girls up.

Lila was up, and had finished getting dressed. "Good you're up. You can help me wake up everyone else." Lexi said. Lila nodded, and tickled Angelina who woke up laughing. Lexi rolled her eyes. She woke up Katie by pushing her off the bed.

"Agh! Where's the emergency?" Katie said, and she saw Lexi trying to look innocent. She glared at Lexi. Lexi looked at the other girls and jerked her head at Ginny. She held up three fingers and counted down on them.

When she got to one everyone shouted, "Wake up, Ginny!" Ginny screamed and rolled off the bed. Everyone else was on the floor clutching their stomachs, laughing.

"Let's go down to breakfast." Lila said.

"I've already eaten, but I'll go with you." Lexi said.

By the time everyone was seated, the only spot for Lila to take was by Percy. Angelina just couldn't let the moment pass her up. "No funny business you two." She said staring pointedly between Lila and Percy. They blushed scarlet while everyone, except Harry and those mentioned were laughing.

"Did I miss something?' Harry asked.

"Percy and Lila were just flirting yesterday." Angelina asked. Harry nodded.

"It makes since now." Harry said. They laughed again. Lila hoped they didn't go on about this forever.

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review!**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


	11. Fourth Year 2

~* Fourth Year || *~

Lila was so excited to get to Hogwarts. She was also a little bit jumpy when a certain red-head was around her. Percy seemed to change. It was like he was more cheerful, and more alive. She liked it. It was weird to think of Percy in this new light. All she ever thought about him was as the twins' brother. They weren't the only ones acting weird.

Fred was going all out to be a gentlemen for Lexi. He was carrying her trunk, along with his own. She kept looking at him, and insisting that she could get her own trunk. He refused politely every time. He was getting a very obvious crush on her. Everyone noticed except Lexi and Fred of course. Lexi smiled as Fred heaved, having finally gotten her trunk into the compartment. Lexi gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and he gulped loudly. His eyes were wide, and he stood in place for a few seconds.

"Oi, Fred haul arse!" George said. Fred snapped out of it, and sat beside Lexi. Katie sat down for a few seconds before getting up quickly. She started to walk out of the compartment, but her friends stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Angelina asked Katie.

"I'm just going to go meet someone." Katie said, her cheeks reddening. Lexi smirked, and raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Who?" Lexi asked.

"Cedric Diggory." Katie mumbled, but everyone heard her. Everyone was smiling except for George. He looked disappointed and angry.

"Okay," Lexi said, "Have lots of fun!" She added cheekily. Katie turned scarlet.

"I'm sure she will." Angelina whispered. Katie glared at them before strutting out of the compartment, head high.

~+FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

Katie walked into Cedric's compartment. He was in there alone. She playfully nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "Hey cutie!" She said. He smiled at her and pulled her into his lap. She rested her head on his chest, and her eyelashes fluttered. She was asleep so she didn't notice the pained look on a certain red-headed twin as he passed their compartment.

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

Everyone was entering the castle later that day. George was sullen and looked greatly depressed. All of his friends except Katie knew what was wrong.

"What's wrong with George?" Katie whispered to Lexi.

"Nothing's wrong." Lexi replied a little too quickly. Katie raised an eyebrow, but dropped the subject.

They noticed a third year girl coming up to them. She had light golden blond hair a little past her shoulders and pale green eyes. She was stunningly beautiful.

"I'm supposed to give this to Katie Bell." She said in a bored tone. She passed Katie a letter with her name on it. She was excited to see Cedric's name on it.

"Thank you..." Katie started.

"Alicia Spinnet." The girl replied. (I realized that Katie is a year younger than the rest of them, and I completely left out Alicia, so I just made her the younger friend. So in the Half-blood Prince, she will be the one who is attacked instead of Katie.) Katie nodded politely, and bolted up to the common room.

Alicia walked further down the table, and tried to sit by some girls in her year, but one girl stretched her legs across the table so she couldn't sit. Alicia frowned, and tried to sit down on the girl's other side, but the girl completely sprawled herself across the bench. Alicia sat down by another girl, but the girl rolled her eyes and her and her friends left Alicia alone. Alicia let a tear fall. The group noticed this exchange.

"Come sit with us." Lexi offered. The others nodded. Alicia smiled and sat down beside Lexi. The others were frowning at why Alicia was being bullied this way. Then they realized that they were jealous of how beautiful Alicia was. It was kind of intimidating in a way. She gave off a powerful aura.

"Thank you! I haven't had any friends in forever!" Alicia said. They all frowned.

"We'll be your friends." Lila said. The others nodded.

"What do you like to do?" Feed asked.

"Quidditch." Alicia answered. They all grinned. They suddenly remembered that she had made chaser with Angelina and Katie. Lexi didn't tryout anymore because she wasn't particularly keen to have all of those eyes on her. She loved the spotlight, just not when it came to something that she wasn't naturally good at. Lila hated quidditch, and Lee was commentator of course. Lila and Lexi were their fans though.

Alicia has been their friend since then. She was so kind hearted, and smart. She even had a rebellious streak in her that made her fit in with the group. The only thing off about Alicia was that she was so hardheaded. It wasn't a bad thing, but she will get in someone's face if she really wanted to. She had a row with Oliver Wood over a pass she made at practice. They were so stubborn, it lasted a good half hour before Oliver gave up.

Alicia was insane as you might have guessed, but that didn't stop her older friends from loving her. She was loud and most of the time really sarcastic. She really made up for the loss of David. Speaking of David, they didn't so much as look at him. He looked like he desperately wanted to talk to them, but it was a lost cause. He gave up after sometime, and resumed his daily activity with the Slytherins. You would think they wouldn't except him as a muggle-born, but they took notice of his obvious disgust to the blood traitor Weasleys. Alicia would scoff at him and tell him what an arse kisser he was.

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

Percy seemed to want to hang around them more than usual. Everyone knew it was because of Lila, but no one said anything about it. Katie didn't spend as much time with them. She was always with Cedric, or 'glorified pretty boy' to George. The first Hogsmeade trip was fast approaching, and Percy finally worked up the courage to ask Lila.

George surprised everyone by asking Cho Chang. **(He he! ;) Ooh!)**The very pretty Ravenclaw was more than happy to go with him. Lexi was caught in the presence of Fred more often than not. She had been dropping hints about the first Hogsmeade trip, and how hard it would be to find a date in time. Fred however, took no notice to this, which seemed to aggravate Lexi more. It was going to be a long year.

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

**Thanks for reading! Review!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update!**

**I had writer's block!**

**How do you like?!**

**Can you guess where the George and Katie thing is going?!**


	12. Fourth Year 3

~* Fourth Year ||| *~

Lila met up with Percy that first Hogsmeade weekend. "Hey!" She said cheerfully, as she bounced in next to Percy. He smiled at her.

"Hi Lila!" He said. They walked up to the train, and Percy held the door open for her, and offered her his hand. They sat in a compartment at the back of the train.

"This is the first time I'm not sitting with the other guys." Lila commented. He smiled.

"If anyone ever told me I'd like one of Fred and George's best friends, I'd tell them that they were off their rocker." Percy said. Lila snorted in laughter.

"And if anyone told me I'd like a prefect, I would probably ask them how they escaped from St. Mungo's, and if I could take them back." She replied. They both doubled over in laughter.

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

Katie met up with Cedric on the train. "Hey Kates." Cedric greeted her. She smiled up at him.

"Hi Ced!" She said. They both said this too enthusiastically and people were giving them weird looks. Katie giggled.

"They're just jealous." Cedric whispered. Katie was finding it difficult to stifle her laughter, which led to some strange snort, that amused her as well.

"What, we know we're the most attractive couple at Hogwarts! Quit looking!" Cedric said. It was too much for Katie, she started rolling on the floor, shaking with laughter.

They heard scuffling from out the door, and Cho Chang accidentally tripped over Katie, and fell on Cedric.

"Sorry, I just tripped over someone's arse!" Cho said, annoyed. Katie contained herself and got up off the floor, embarrassed.

"Why are you here anyway?" Cedric asked.

"I was in this compartment a few minutes before you got here, and I think I dropped a few galleons." Cho said. Cedric nodded, and motioned for her to proceed. Cedric tried to ease up the tension in the room.

"Do you have a date today, Cho?" Cedric asked casually, but Katie sensed wistfulness in his tone that made her frown. Cho nodded.

"George Weasley asked me." Cho replied, with a smirk at Katie. Katie felt her stomach boil in anger for some reason. She mentally scolded herself. If was perfectly fine for George to ask someone to Hogsmeade. She just felt unnerved that someone other than herself would be in that role. She frowned. Why was she thinking these random thoughts? George was her friend, for goodness sakes!

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

Angelina, Lexi, Alicia, Lee, and Fred entered the Three Broomsticks. Lexi and the boys got butterbeers, while Alicia and Angelina got adventurous and picked a Exotic Taste's drink. It was some weird tropical fruit concoction. Angelina allowed Lexi to have a sip, and Lexi thought it was good, just a bit too weird for her.

Lexi brought up a subject that she had been wondering about. "Fred?" She said. Fred acknowledged her, "Why do you think George asked Cho to Hogsmeade?" She asked. Fred looked thoughtful.

"I think he's trying to get over the fact Katie doesn't like him. We all thought they'd end up together, but we didn't think about when they dated other people." Fred said. Lexi nodded

"Maybe he wanted to get her jealous," Alicia suggested, "Cho is really pretty, and smart, but I thought she only had eyes for Cedric-" She faltered and her eyes widened. They all stopped and looked at each other.

"You don't think she's only dating George, because she wants to get Cedric jealous?" Fred asked, anger leaking into his voice.

"Or vice versa, or both." Alicia whispered murderously. They all narrowed their eyes. Their eyes glinted dangerously.

"Bitch!" Angelina shouted way too loudly. Adults were looking at her disapprovingly. Her friends tried to stifle their laughter.

"Or bastard!" Fred added.

"Or both." Alicia said a smile creeping it's way on her face. They laughed.

"But seriously guys." Lexi said sternly, a smile still partially on her face. They nodded, still chuckling.

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

Back at the castle that night, the friends were looking for evidence that proved Cedric and Cho were lying, and cheating snakes. They got Lila in the action. Lila and Percy were officially dating, and her friends were more than happy for them, even Fred and George who thought they were a bizarre couple. Everyone did really.

They weren't getting anywhere, until Lexi and Fred came upon a strange conversation on their shortcut way to Charms. It involved going through a deserted corridor, that didn't seem so deserted anymore. "I can't do this." A girls voice said in desperation. They halted in their tracks.

"Cho, please." A boy's voice replied.

"I have to break up with George. I don't like him in the slightest. You have to feel the same way about Katie, Ced!" Cho said. Lexi felt Fred tense. So their suspicions were correct.

"You're right. Lets go." Cedric replied. Lexi and Fred blocked their path. Their eyes widened in fear.

"How-long-have-you," Lexi started, emphasizing every word through gritted teeth, "Been-dating-each-other?" Cho paled.

"Since the day after the first Hogsmeade weekend." Cho answered. Lexi lunged, only to be held back by Fred.

"Let me go! _He's_ been cheating on my best friend and _she's_ been cheating on your brother." Lexi said hotly.

"I would, but I think that I would be more upset if George actually liked Cho. He just wanted to get Katie jealous. Katie looked like she didn't really develop deep feelings for Cedric anyway." Fred said. Lexi calmed down, and nodded.

"We're going to tell them though." Lexi said. They nodded.

With that Lexi and Fred ran as fast as they could to Gryffindor tower.

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

Katie was playing exploding snap with a first year boy, who was winning by a lot. She was getting frustrated. She saw Ginny looking at her funny. "What? It's not my fault your classmate is absolute beast at this game!" She huffed. Ginny laughed, it was kind of hollow and insincere. She wondered what was up with her.

She didn't get a chance to ask, because right at that moment Fred and Lexi bolted in looking out of breath and disheveled. "What have you guys been up to?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows rather suggestively. They went crimson.

"We ran as fast as we could to get here and tell you... Cedric cheated on you!" Lexi said. Katie whipped her head up. Lexi continued,"With Cho Chang. Since after the first Hogsmeade weekend."

Katie gaped. She didn't feel sad at all though. "Oh no, what about George?" She asked.

"He won't care. We all know who he really likes." Fred said casually. Katie's eyes narrowed. She felt something come over her. Like she wanted to hex the girl he liked to oblivion and back again.

"Who?" She asked.

"You." Lexi said. Katie gaped at them. They smirked at her, and Ginny beamed. Just then George walked through the portrait hole.

"George do you like me?" Katie asked bluntly. George froze. "Because I like you. A lot." She smiled at George's shocked expression.

"That was easy." George said finally. Katie smiled at him, and walked over. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes that she had learned to love so much. She couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed his shirt collar and brought his lips on top of hers. She felt a burning sensation in her stomach. She didn't know how long they were kissing, but when they separated they were out of breath, and their foreheads were touching.

She could feel everyone's gazes burning holes in the back of her head, but she didn't care. Fred was wolf-whistling. Lexi was laughing good-naturedly. Who knew getting cheated on was so much fun?

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**


	13. Fourth Year 4

~* Fourth Year 4 *~

The eight friends were sitting by the fireplace after a long day. Katie was sitting in George's lap, and her feet were dangling over the side of the chair. Lexi and Alicia were sitting on the floor facing each other, with their legs stretched and their feet touching. Fred and Lee were playing exploding snap, and Lila and Angelina were talking about certain things. That's when they heard the scream. They all jumped up.

They were all sure that it was another attack. They had already heard of the attacks on Mrs. Norris and Colin Creevy. They rushed outside where all of the other students were, and saw Nearly Headless Nick and Justin Finch-Fletchy were the next to be petrified. Katie started weeping softly, and George wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Lexi looked at Alicia, and everyone thought the same thing. Alicia was a muggle-born. It was very likely that she would be attacked at some point. All of her friends said that they would do their best to keep her safe.

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

Alicia was getting tired of her friends constantly with her at all times. She was free at lessons, but never anywhere else. At one point she finally got away from her friends. She was on her way to the library, when she saw Hermione. She had something clutched in her fist.

"What do you have there, 'Mione?" Alicia asked. Hermione beckoned her forward. She led Alicia to Penelope Clearwater, a prefect. Penelope looked at them.

"Yes Hermione and Alicia?" She asked. Hermione lowered her voice.

"I think I know what's attacking students. I did research you see, because I'm a muggle-born." Hermione said. The two girls listening widened their eyes, and Hermione continued. She showed them her research on a basilisk. It could kill by just looking into its eyes. Hermione said those petrified never looked directly at it. Mrs. Norris saw it through a reflection on the water. Colin Creevy saw it through the camera, and Justin Finch-Fletchy saw it through Nick, and Nick can't die again. Once she was finished Alicia finally broke the silence between the two other girls.

"Why are you telling us?" She asked.

"You're muggle-borns. I wanted to tell you to carry around a mirror at all times, so you don't, you know, die." Hermione finished. The girls looked at her in gratitude. Penelope took to a mirror out of her bag.

All the girls looked at it and they all saw big green eyes staring back at them. Alicia froze. They all became very stiff. They were the next to be attacked. They were petrified.

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

Katie, Angelina, Fred, and George made their way to the quidditch pitch for their game. They all assumed Alicia had made her way down before them. They were stopped by Professor McGonagall, who looked grim. "The game is cancelled." She said.

The tea was about to protest, but she held her hand up. "Miss Bell, Miss Johnson, Mr. Weasleys, and Mr. Potter please follow me. Ron had joined them, with Lexi and Lila, and Professor McGonagall led them to the hospital wing.

Once they were there, a heartbreaking sight met their eyes. Alicia was on a bed, petrified. Hermione was on the bed next to her, and the Ravenclaw prefect on the next bed. Katie started crying, and George was whispering comforting things into her ear.

"We didn't look out for her enough." Lexi said crying softly. Fred put his arms around her, and at that moment they could feel each other's hearts thumping at contact with one another.

"It wasn't your fault, Lex." Fred said so quietly, Lexi only heard.

"Mya." They heard Ron's sad voice. He was looking at Hermione.

Percy walked in, oblivious to everyone's sadness except Lila's. He looked sadly at Penelope, because they were good friends. He held Lila closer, and kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be alright." He whispered.

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

Everyone missed Alicia. Hogwarts seemed gloomier after her attack. Her absence along with Penelope's and Hermione's was almost too sad. Then the end of the year came, and all of the friends sat in the common room.

George was playing with Katie's fingers, and Katie was smiling at him fondly. George pulled her into his lap, and she put her head against his chest. "I love you." She whispered so quietly, he almost didn't hear her.

"I love you, too." He whispered back in her ear. She smiled and buried her head in his chest and breathed in and out. He smelled good. He kissed her on top of the head. Professor McGonagall came through the portrait hole.

"You will all have to leave. A girl has been taken down to the Chamber." She said. Katie jerked her head up.

"Who?" Katie asked.

"Ginny Weasley." She said grimly. Katie could almost hear George's heart break. His baby sister and Katie's good friend was going to die! A fat tear rolled down her cheek, and she cried. George looked broken.

"You'll all leave tomorrow." Professor finished. George didn't try to hold in his tears anymore. He cried full on. Katie held him in her arms.

They sat there in stunned silence for what seemed like forever until Professor McGonagall came back in. "Ginny was saved. Harry Potter saved her from the Chamber of Secrets."

Katie felt relief wash over her, and George looked relieved too. "It's okay now." Katie whispered to him. He nodded and kissed her temple.

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

The people who were petrified came in the day after. Alicia came running towards her friends who were ready to greet her. "I missed you guys!" She said. They said they missed her too.

The Hogwarts Express came the day after, and George wouldn't stop hugging Ginny. She looked in shock, but that was understandable.

On the train, the eight friends sat together. "Guys?" Lexi said. Her friends looked up. "Mississippi here we come!" She said. The friends realized what she meant and they all cheered.

When they got to the platform, Katie dragged George over to meet her parents. She had written to them that they were dating, but they had never met him. He shook hands with her parents and they smiled and said he was a gentlemen. His mother called him over and he kissed Katie on the cheek and said goodbye to her.

That was the end of fourth year!

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

**This took forever to write! Thanks for reading!**

**Review!**

**I'm sorry I petrified Alicia. Well no, not really.**

**I don't own Harry Potter! Bye!**


	14. Fifth Year

~* Fifth Year *~

Katie was so excited. Back to Mississippi at last! There was also something extra exciting! She had her growth spurt! She was finally 5'3 and 1/2! She weighed just under 120 lbs.

She was beaming as she put her make up on and straightened her curly hair. Her friends had never seen it straight before. Her hair was almost as curly as Haley's. Haley, who she'll get to see again!

She made her way to the Hogwarts Express!

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

The first few days past by in a blur for Lexi and her friends. They made their way to the Great Hall, and when they got there, Lexi suddenly halted, causing the others who were behind her to bump into her. Her friends looked questioningly at her. "I've just thought, David is in our group." She said. The others' faces paled drastically.

"Everyone!" Professor Jorkins said. Everyone looked at her. "Due to some circumstances," she said with a look at the friends. They sighed in relief, "I'm making some changes to the groups. Since the program is extending the other houses are going with us, so David can go pick out a group. The fourth years will also get to go, so Miss Spinnet, you can go in David's spot." The group beamed. That was great! "She's smart enough to go into the ninth grade with the rest of you. You will be staying longer this time." The rest of her talking was kind of drowned out by Lexi.

She was so excited Alicia got to go with them!

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

The plane ride was weird for Lila. Professor Jorkins had told them that they would stay at the same house as last time. She all of a sudden realized what happened last time she had been on this plane. David had flirted with her for the first time. She felt anger boil inside of her. She wasn't sad because she had Percy now, who was wonderful. She couldn't help but feel the pain all over again.

When they landed everyone bounced over to the sign that said would take us to the house. When they got to the house, they settled in, and immediately after ran across the street to Sarah's house.

Katie rang the doorbell, and the now 28 year old Sarah opened the door, looking plumper than they remember, and looked at them with wide eyes. Then she recognized them and hugged them all tightly. She noticed the absence of one and the arrival of one. "Where's David?" She asked. They all winced.

"We kind of stopped being his friend after he cheated on Lila." Angelina said bluntly. Sarah looked shocked.

"Well then he's dead to me. Who is this?" She asked looking at Alicia.

"This is Alicia our new best friend. She's a year younger, but we all love her." Lexi said. Sarah nodded, and hugged Alicia too, who hugged back.

"I have a surprise for you!" Sarah said, and she beckoned them to follow her.

As they walked in the place was cluttered with toys, like Legos, and toy cars, and stuffed animals mostly. When they reached the end of the hall where Sarah was, she came out with a five year old boy. He had light brown, messy hair, and brown eyes. He had a splash of freckles across his face, and a dirt smudge on his nose. "This is Ethan. I adopted him last year." She said, and the friends smiled at Ethan.

"Why'd you decide to adopt him?" Angelina asked.

"I met someone, got married, and I wasn't able to have a baby, so we adopted him! Then last March I found out I was pregnant actually. It's a girl." She said, her eyes shining with happiness. All of the friends grinned like idiots.

"You got married! Mrs..." Katie started.

"Hamilton. Sarah Hamilton now. My husband Henry is at work, and I'm a house wife." Sarah answered Katie's unspoken question. They nodded. "So, anything new with you guys?"

Angelina immediately pointed at Katie's and George's intertwined fingers. Sarah smiled at them. "How long?" She asked.

"Six months." George answered. She nodded.

"Well look at the time! You guys have school tomorrow! Go get some rest!" Sarah said. They said goodbye to her, and left Sarah's house.

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

The next morning all eighth of them practically bolted to the bus stop. Haley and Eve turned around as they heard thundering footsteps, and shrieked. Haley hugged Katie, and Eve hugged Angelina. Then they stepped back, sizing each other up.

Haley was now 5'5. Her long curly brown hair was currently falling to her chest in a side braid. She wore make up now, and looked like she was itching to tell them some special news. Katie beat her to it. "You and Nick?" She asked. Haley pouted at her and nodded. Then she smirked.

"You and George?" She asked. Katie nodded.

"Were we obvious?" Katie asked. Haley shook her head.

"No, I just pick up on these things. I predict future couples and then they get together. Like Lila and David. Where is David?" She asked, suddenly realizing he wasn't there.

"He cheated on Lila, so we kicked him out. Here's Alicia, our new best friend." Fred said. Haley smiled at Alicia, who grinned back.

"I guess I'm not all-knowing after all. I hate David now." Haley said.

Eve looked... different. Her once mangled hair was now sleek and shiny and she got side bangs. She wore make up now, and she got her braces off. She looked really pretty. She towered over all of the girls except Angelina, at 5'8. She was like supermodel material. "So Eve, you dating anybody?" Angelina asked bluntly. Eve blushed and nodded.

"Do tell." Lexi said enthusiastically.

"Basketball captain. I made captain last year on the middle school team, so I made on the high school team this year." Eve said.

"You're dating a senior?" Alicia asked.

"No, a sophomore. He's captain for the 9th and 10th grade basketball team. I was captain last year for the 7th and 8th grade team." Eve explained. "Since the schools on campus are divided into Pre K-6th grade school and 7th-12th, they have too many good players to have only one team." She finished. The friends nodded in understanding.

"So what's his name?" Angelina prodded. Eve blushed some more.

"Dylan Samuels." She answered. They nodded.

"So, shall we quit tormenting Eve and get on the bus?" Haley said. They nodded. They got on the bus, and the friends got greetings from classmates, and glares from Missy. Ellie and Adam hugged their British friends.

At school they got their schedules, and they were pleased to have the same schedules as Haley, Eve, Ellie, and Adam, but displeased to have the same one as Missy. Oh well, they'll live.

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

They were visiting Sarah and Ethan one day, when Sarah asked them something. "Will you guys look after Ethan and his friend, Danny on Saturday? I could really use a rest day." Sarah asked. The friends immediately nodded. Sarah beamed.

On Saturday, Katie knocked on the door, and Sarah with a bulging stomach came out, and smiled when she saw who was there. "Come on in guys."

They saw Ethan playing with a little blond headed boy who had to be Danny. Once Sarah was out of the door Danny looked at Lexi with pleading eyes. "Will you make me a sandwich?" He asked.

She nodded and headed into the kitchen to make Danny a sandwich. She put turkey and mustard on it. She handed it to Danny. He scowled at it. "I don't like mustard!" He whined and threw the sandwich in Lexi's face. She picked turkey out of her hair a little miffed.

The others looked shocked at the little brat. He stepped on Fred's foot. "Play with me!" He shouted. Fred winced. He followed Danny to the Legos and when Fred apparently wasn't playing it right threw the Legos at him. Ethan looked embarrassed at his friend.

Angelina tried to put Danny in the timeout corner, but he pulled her hair. Lee got Danny's hands out of Angelina's hair, but couldn't stop Danny from heading into the kitchen, grabbing the syrup, and flinging it on Lila and Katie. George and Alicia tried to grab the syrup bottle from Danny, but he bit them.

Danny then proceeded to push Katie and Lexi into the broom closet, after telling them that it was the pantry, and he wanted food, and padlocked the door. Crap, they had to know that password to get them out. In the broom closet, Katie was banging her head against the door.

"Stop that Katie, you're going to get brain damage." Lexi said. Katie groaned in response, and continued to bang her head against the door. Then the door opened.

"Are we getting out of prison?" Katie asked. No, just Alicia and Angelina joining the broom closet party. Katie and Lexi tried to escape while the door was open, but failed at it, leaving a laughing five year old brat running away as fast as his stubby legs would carry him.

"Why hasn't he put any of the boys in here?" Alicia asked. They shrugged. Angelina started humming and Katie told her to shut up. Angelina huffed.

A few hours later, everyone outside found out the password, after bribing Danny with sugar. They got everyone out of the closet, and Angelina started spanking Danny. Lee had to pry her away from the crying boy.

Sarah came in as Lee was restraining Angelina from ripping Danny's head off. She told them that Danny had never acted that way towards her. She paid them and they left her house dismissing her apologies.

~* FLGLFLGLFLGLFLGL *~

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review!**

**Shout out to one of my best friends, Lissie for giving me some of the idea of this chapter!**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Byyyyye!**


End file.
